


Watch Out

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie is done with being pushed around.





	Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

I was never one to fight. I would let things be and never stood up for myself. My parents were both push overs who let people do whatever they wanted to them. 

I watched people walk all over my parents as a kid. So, I shouldn't be surprised that I am the same way. I don't always let Cristina walk all over me, but for the most part I do. 

When I came to Seattle Grace I wanted to be liked. I was ready to do anything to make Meredith like me. To get George to return my feelings, but that didn't happen. 

I'm done. I'm done of being a good girl. I'm done with being three. I am Lexie Grey and I'm amazing. No more George. No more Meredith. 

Watch out world because here comes Lexie Grey!


End file.
